


Acting Crazy

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I may have learned your romantic lead’s part and then attempted to take them out the night of the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt, I loved writing it and I had way too much fun <3
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think, I would appreciate it!

“Geoff, can I see you for a second?” Ryan leaned against the doorframe, his fingers fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. Geoff looked up at him over his script.

“I don’t really have time, Rye.” Geoff shook the paper in Ryan’s direction.

“It won’t take a second, please, c’mon.” Ryan said.

“I can’t Rye.” Geoff turned away from him. His mouth moved as his eyes ran across the lines. Occasionally he turned, flicking his hand and stepping as he followed the stage directions.

“If you don’t know it now, you never will.” Ryan rolled his eyes, “it’s not going to take long.” Ryan reached out to grab Geoff’s arm. He tugged gently as Geoff lowered the script.

“Promise?” Geoff threw the papers aside.

“I promise.” Ryan pulled him forward with a leering grin.

 

Geoff glanced back at his scripts before he followed Ryan’s steps. He reached back and pulled the door closed as Ryan took him from the dressing room to the wings. They shimmied past stagehands and extras, Geoff smiling and occasionally nodding at those he knew.

“Shouldn’t you be doing this stuff?” Geoff gestured to one of the other boys who happened to be testing the microphones. Ryan shrugged. Geoff frowned in his direction. “Where are you taking me, anyway?” Geoff said. Ryan turned his way and smirked a little. “Ryan?”

“Just in here,” Ryan gestured inside another dressing room. The light was off and it looked to be crammed full of old costumes and broken props.

“What’s in here? You’ve not hid another animal again, have you?” Geoff peered inside.

“No.” Ryan’s hand travelled to Geoff’s back. He gave a gentle nudge.

“Aren’t you going to turn on the light?” Geoff tiptoed into the room.

“Nah.” Ryan followed him. He shut the door behind them.

 

~~~

 

“Where’s Geoff?” Ray paced back and forth by the side of the stage. “He’s supposed to be here, it’s the final dress rehearsal.” His shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor.

“He’ll be here soon, he’s always late.” Michael glanced down at his script. He thumbed through the pages. Ray shook his own script, eyes flicking from the words to the area backstage.

“He’s never this late, who saw him last?” Ray threw his script onto the ground. Michael gasped and kicked at the papers.

“Ray, people have to pick that up!” Michael hit his friends arm. Ray shrugged.

“Sorry.” Ray bent down to grab the papers. Michael caught his shoulder, keeping him from bending down and grabbing the papers.

“Gavin, come here and pick this shit up.” Michael pointed to the chaos on the floor.

 

“Michael, I’m busy.” Gavin said. He pushed the mic from his headset up as he bent over, gathering the papers into his hands.

“Yeah, that’s why you did as I asked.” Michael grinned as Gavin stood. Gavin pushed the papers into Ray’s hands, shaking his head at Michael.

“It’s my job to keep you high-maintenance actors happy.” Gavin placed a hand on his hip.

“Well, you’re pretty shit at it. Where’s Geoff?” Ray shuffled the script in his hand.

“That’s not my job.” Gavin said. Michael fiddled with his headset. Gavin slapped him away.

“I’m not happy.” Ray placed his hands onto his hips. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Gavin, didn’t you hear him? The man’s not happy.” Michael said. He lifted his hand to slap the back of Gavin’s head. Gavin ducked out of the way just enough so that Michael’s palm caught his ear. He grabbed the other boy’s wrist to keep him from hitting him again.

 

“The last time I saw Geoff he was following Ryan into an unused dressing room.” Gavin said.

“Why were they going there?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, what could Ryan and _Geoff_ be doing in there?” Ray swallowed.

“I mean… I don’t know? We,” Gavin gestured to Michael, “use it to make out.”

“They’re not making out.” Ray shoved Gavin’s shoulder. Michael smirked at his friend.

“But that’s what that dressing room is used for…” Michael said. Ray forced out a big, deep breath through his nose. He caught Gavin’s gaze. Ray lifted his script and slowly, ever so slowly, opened his hand. The papers floated down to the ground, scattering across the floor.

 

“For flibs’ sake, Ray!” Gavin bent down to pick up the papers again. He hissed as the pad of his finger caught the edge of one sheet, slicing the skin and bringing a thin red line to the surface. Gavin brought it to his mouth as he collected the other sheets, slowing down and ensuring they were neat. He snatched them up and stood. Michael was smirking at him.

“For _flibs’_ sake?” Michael nudged Gavin’s elbow.

“Shut up, Michael,” Gavin said. He pouted as Michael took his hand, drawing his bleeding finger away. Michael examined it for a moment. He pressed a gentle kiss to the cut. Gavin cringed a little as Michael smeared some of the blood across his lip. Gavin shied away. “Where’s Ray?”

“He’s gone to get Geoff, I guess,” Michael tugged on Gavin’s hand. The other boy’s face drained of colour and he reached for the headset. Michael knocked his hand away, “let’s get you a band-aid first, dumbass. Ray will be back.”

 

Ray shoved past stagehands and actors alike, ignoring their indignant shouts when he sent more scripts flying and prompts tumbling from shaking hands. His eyes were unseeing of everything but the old, abandoned dressing room door. He didn’t hear his cast mates shout his name nor did he pay any attention to Gavin’s frenzied voice that seemed to screech through every radio or headset. When his fingers finally curled around the door knob Ray felt all of the air in his lungs evaporate. He could hear Ryan talking though he couldn’t quite make out the words. His fingers squeezed the handle tightly, too tightly, and he stole a fresh breath of air as he forced himself to push the door open.

 

The room was dark, so dark that the light from the outside barely penetrated the tiny room. Ray reached for the light switch, flicking it on and gasping at the scene that lay before him. Ryan loomed over Geoff with an abundance of rope in his hand. Geoff was sat on an old prop chair with his hands stuck behind him. Ryan had looped the rope around Geoff once, twice and was halfway through the third. His hands paused in mid-air, jaw dropping open as Ray’s hand clamped against his own mouth. Geoff turned to face him. His eyes flooded with relief.

“Ray, save me – Ryan has lost his damn mind,” Geoff said. Ryan dropped the rope, wiping his hands against his trousers.

“I, um, I, it’s just… well, uh… Hi Ray?” Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. His cheeks glowed in the dim light.

 

“Ray! Did you fi- what the flipping heck is going on?” Gavin slammed his palm against the door. The force smacked it into the wall, making everybody jump.

“Oh… so it’s used for more than make outs now, huh? Gav, we’ll have to sneak in here during the intermission,” Michael said. He pinched his boyfriend’s bum. Gavin slapped his hand away.

“Will someone explain?” Gavin pleaded. He looked to Ryan first and then Geoff, who had started to wriggle his way out of his loose bonds.

“I don’t fucking know! Ryan led me out here, shoved me in this chair and well, you can see what he did!” Geoff leapt up from the chair. He strode away from Ryan and headed towards the door.

 

“Ryan?” Ray was biting his nails, moving from finger to finger as he looked his friend in the eye.

“I just… uh, I just wanted to play the other lead with you instead of Geoff.” Ryan rubbed his palms together.

“You could have asked, Ryan. You could have said something instead of this, this… this weird buggering hostage thing,” Gavin said.

“I didn’t think Geoff would relent so easily,” Ryan shrugged. Geoff had threaded his fingers through his own hair, pulling slightly and wincing at the pain. He dropped his hands.

“Fucking hell, Ryan. I don’t even know my lines, of course you can fucking play the damn lead.” Geoff shook his head. Ryan beamed, positively pleased. Gavin pulled his headset down, muttering hurriedly into it. Ryan looked to Ray. He was still chewing at his nails. His gaze was fixed onto the floor now.

 

“Ray… would you mind if I played the lead? O-or have I messed it up?” Ryan squeezed each of his fingers in turn. Every other knuckle cracked as he worked his way through them. Ray stared at him. He glanced at Gavin, who looked ready to pass out, and to Geoff. He threw his hands into the air.

“Whatever, I just want this damn rehearsal to be over,” Ray said. Gavin nodded and fled from the scene. Michael followed sluggishly behind him, his feet dragging across the floor as he laughed at the situation. Geoff nodded at them both before jogging through the door. His hands rubbed where the rope had scratched him. Ryan looked at Ray with a small, sweet smile spread across his lips. Ray pointed at him.

“You,” he wriggled his finger, “and I are having a talk after this. Over dinner, at a fancy restaurant,” Ray said.

“Whatever you want, my co-star.” Ryan smirked to himself, rubbing his hands together.

“You’re paying.” Ryan’s hands fell and so did his smile. Before he could protest, Ray had sprinted out of the door.

 

Ryan pat his pocket to feel for his very weathered, very thin wallet. He looked around the room, spying some old jackets. He reached for one, hoping that one of them would have some hidden money inside. If they didn’t he’d have to steal it from Gavin instead. After all, he was now one of the leads of the play. Ryan was sure Gavin would be happy to oblige.


End file.
